Modern network storage devices allow implementation of storage virtualization in new ways, creating opportunities for ACID properties of the storage server. However, each attribute which allows redundancy, such as use of multiple communication paths and use of multiple storage devices, presents a new set of problems when failures occur.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the challenges noted above.